1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module that includes a plurality of optical assemblies and an optical receptacle; in particular, the invention relates to an optical module whose device unit is electrically isolated from the optical receptacle.
2. Related Prior Arts
A Japanese Patent published as JP-2007-133225A has disclosed an optical module having an optical receptacle for receiving an external optical fiber and an optical assembly coupled with the external fiber via the optical receptacle.
The optical receptacle disclosed therein, as shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B, has a stub 3 made of electrically insulating material. The holder 5 and the bush 6, where they are made of metal, are press-fitted into a root portion of the stub 4 as keeping a gap 4 thererbetween. Thus, the bush 6 physically and electrically connected with the optical assemblies, which are not shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B, may be electrically isolated from the holder 5, or the optical receptacle 1 which is physically and electrically connected to the host system to enhance the tolerance of the optical modulate against the electro-magnetic interference (EMI).
However, the arrangement of the optical receptacle 1 shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B, shows lesser mechanical tolerance when the bush 6 is physically assembled with a device unit that includes a plurality of optical assemblies and other optical components, because such a device unit is unavoidable to increase the weight thereof. The present application is to provide an improved arrangement of the optical receptacle showing substantial mechanical tolerance even when the device unit includes a plurality of optical assemblies and increases the weight thereof.